


Unexpected Pet

by FlyingShadow09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Peter Hale, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Slavery, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, people kept as pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: Peter has always been a solitary wolf.  He lives alone at the edge of the pack territory and does the things to keep the pack safe that isn't discussed in polite company, although he's never actually been considered polite company himself, so that isn't an issue for him.  While on an errand to buy a rare book he finds himself drawn to a human-fox hybrid (Stiles) on the edge of death; not one to deny himself his whims, Peter buys him.  Soon Peter learns more than he's ever wanted to know about the seedy world of Hybrids and finds that he would change the world if it will keep his new love safe.This is an AU that takes place in a mix between a teen wolf "Werewolves are known" past and the Witcher Universe.  You do not need to watch/read/play the witcher series to understand this story.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Unexpected Pet

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Purchase**

**-*-P/S-*-**

Upon entering the tent, the stench, which had not been insignificant before pulling aside the cloth-covered opening, became overwhelming. The smell of fear, sickness, and waste threatened to make Peter retch. Still, he managed to keep a straight face as he made his way towards Ms. Jennifer Blake's stall at the back of the tent without looking at any of the miserable creatures kept bound inside various cages. 

The creatures, referred to as hybrids, had been created some 150 years ago. They looked a cross between human and various animals; sometimes the cross created visually pleasing creatures, others the results were quite unfortunate. The creation had been a barbaric event instigated by a group of very questionable sorcerers who had sought to create powerful war machines. Instead, they had created a new type of 'pet' for people to own as a demonstration of power. Supposedly, the creatures were quite dull and only created through breeding or from humans that volunteered after a law passed 30 years ago. 

Peter doubted that either of those facts were entirely true. He had, until this day, managed to avoid entering the part of the market dedicated to selling the things. The smell of the place confirmed that he had been right to make it a habit to avoid it. Still, he needed a book that was in Ms. Blake's possession. She had already agreed to sell it to him but had refused to meet him anywhere but at her stall in the hybrid tent.

"Ms. Blake," Peter stated upon seeing a woman in a tight red dress sitting in front of 5 cages that were far too small for the creatures that had been forced inside them. He tried to keep his focus on here but the smell of death mixed with the most enticing smell was coming from one of the cages. To the far left a skeletal hybrid that looked to be one of the fortunate mixes of fox and human was curled into a fetal position in a cage that allowed for no other position to be possible. As if sensing Peter's attention, it peeked its eyes up from where they were buried in its knees and the honey eyes, dulled by fever, met his briefly before darting to the side before it bowed its head and buried its face in the knobby knees once more.

"Mr. Hale," the woman replied, her tone seductive, "Have you the coin?" Peter snapped his attention back to her.

"Perhaps, have you the book?"

She pulled a box out from under the table she was sat next to and lifted the lid briefly so that Peter could see the old leather-bound tomb. She snapped it shut again before stating: "The coin."

Peter pulled a small purse of coins from a pocket inside his cloak. It was a cheap cloth purse that he would have no problem parting with if necessary. He had counted the amount she wanted and separated it before coming to the market. The wolf didn't want her to know how much wealth he possessed, for she would raise the price if she knew. He passed her the purse and she began counting the coins within.

As she counted Peter found himself staring at the creature who had glanced at him. His instincts were itching to pull it out of the cage and run. Luckily, he was not a slave to his instincts. Still, without thinking too much about it he found himself speak, "How much for this?"

"That thing?" Ms. Blake snorted, "I was hoping to offload him to a brothel, but then he caught a fever," she paused and shook her head, "30 coppers." She handed him the box with the book and he tucked into his shoulder bag then pulled out his fine leather purse and handed her the 30 coppers. She flipped through a folder then handed him a certificate of sale and unlocked the tiny cage.

The hybrid cried out in pain and terror poured off him as the woman dragged him out of the cage and into a standing position. Peter got his first good look at the hybrid. He was little more than a skeleton with skin stretched over it and had a spattering of moles dotting his body. Atop his head, two black-furred and pointed ears protruded from the fluffy brown hair on his head and a matching tail covered in thing black fur was curled between his legs covering his otherwise exposed privates. His whole body was shaking and Peter couldn't tell if it was from weakness, sickness, or the terror that was slowly becoming the only thing he could smell. He shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it around the nude form then tucked the certificate of sale into his shoulder bag. The shaking lessened as the Hybrid became covered. Peter lifted the Hybrid into his arms before striding out of the tent without another word to Ms. Blake.

**-*-P/S-*-**

The hybrid had passed out on the ride back to his cabin from the market. Peter had sat the hybrid, still wrapped securely in his cloak, in front of him on Tikka and had ridden at a steady trot away from the market, eager to put that horrid tent behind him. The fox-boy had passed out almost immediately. The silence had given Peter some time to think about what he had just done.

Peter was largely a lone wolf, with the exception of his nephew Derek, he barely interacted with his pack more than absolutely necessary. His Alpha, and sister, Talia was very controlling and took her role as alpha as an excuse to try to remove individuality from the members of her pack. 

Peter had made his escape to a cabin on the edge of pack territory shortly after their parents had died and he could see the kind of Alpha she was. She mostly left him alone as long as he continued to run errands for the pack, such as the book purchase he had just made or did the dirty work of keeping the pack safe so that she could keep her hands clean. 

Living alone would make owning the hybrid much easier and, if he was right about hybrids being more intelligent than society gave them credit for, it may make the line he walks between being a distant pack member and becoming an omega much simpler. The thin fox-boy had enticed him, and even if they didn't form any real bond at least the boy wouldn't be sentenced to death or worse by Ms. Blake.

Peter dismounted and carried the hybrid into his cabin and settled him on the bed before going back out to the horse to make sure Tikka was taken care of and set out to graze in the yard to heart's content. Tikka was one of the few creatures that Peter truly cared for and he always made sure to do right by her. 

When he reentered his cabin he walked back to his bedroom only to find that the bed was empty and the sheets were rumpled and half dragged underneath the bed. It seemed his new housemate had woken up. Peter walked into the room and stopped about two feet from the bed before sitting down. "Good Afternoon, welcome to your new home." 

While Peter had spent the ride home thinking about the logistics of owning a new housemate (the hybrid seemed too much like a person for him to truly think of him as a pet) he hadn't thought about how he would be dealing with a traumatized young person living in his house. "I have some preserved broth in the cellar, that should make an okay dinner for you. You're very thin, I don't want you eating anything too heavy." He reached out and gently tugged on the sheets to see if the hybrid was clinging to them. He didn't want to pull them away and deprive the creature of comfort so he was being slow about it. 

The sheets came away easily and now Peter could see the little fox-human he was curled up facing Peter and his feverish honey-colored eyes were peering out at Peter. Peter felt a smile that was usually reserved for his favorite nephew form on his face. "Hello you," he spoke softly, "I'd like it if you came out. You are very sick and I'd like to make sure your okay." The hybrid tilted his head to the side and looked into Peter's eyes for a while. Peter made sure to keep the smile on his face and his body relaxed so that the hybrid wouldn't see him as a threat. 

Slowly the hybrid crawled towards Peter, carefully keeping the cloak wrapped around him. Peter backed up a little so that the hybrid had room to get out. The thin man sat with his back against the bed and looked hesitantly at Peter. "Can you talk?" Peter asked on a whim. He had heard that some hybrids could talk a little bit. The other man just tilted his head as he had earlier when evaluating Peter to decide if he was coming out; but, did not respond to the question. 

"That's fine," Peter said after waiting for a few minutes, "You don't have to talk. Can you at least nod and shake your head so that we can communicate?" There was another long pause before the other man decided to nod. Peter smiled again, then wondered how long it had been since he had smiled so much.

"Are you in pain?"

Nod

"Can you point at what hurts the most?"

A shakey hand points at his head, then his stomach.

"You are much smaller than me, but we can try some of my clothes for now."

The man clutched the cloak tighter around himself then nodded despite the fat that hadn't been a question.

"Good," Peter smiled before slowly standing up and moving to the cabinet he kept his clothes in. He pulled out his warmest softest shirt and put it on the bed. "I'll give you a moment to put this on. I'll be back with some rope to tie the waist off."

After receiving a nod he stepped out of the room and shut the door. Peter headed to the cellar to cut a length of rope and grabbed the jar of preserved broth before heading to the main living area and started a fire. Once the fire was building up he put a grate around it and made his way back up to the bedroom. There was only one bedroom in the cabin since the second room was currently a library. Before the end of the night, he would have to figure out what the sleeping arrangements would be.

Peter knocked softly on the door and waited for a beat before opening the door. The sight of the hybrid wearing his shirt like a dress made his inner wolf prance with joy. The gentle smile came back to his face and he held up the rope. "Let's tie this around your waist to keep the shirt from riding up." After receiving a nod he tied the rope about the young man's waist only emphasized how painfully thin he was. "Would you like to come with me to heat the broth?" Nod. Reaching out and grabbing the other's hand Peter headed back to the main living space in the cabin leading the other with him.

**-*-S/P-*-**

Stiles wasn't sure what sort of fever dream he was having; but, it was the most realistic feeling one he had ever had. A man had bought him from Blake and had so far: allowed him to ride the horse with him, hadn't been mad he hid under the bed, offered him first a cloak and now a warm and soft shirt, and had been nothing but gentle. He looked down at their joined hands and felt hope for the first time in a long time. Peter and this kindness couldn't possibly be real. After all, men like Peter weren't the sort to buy hybrids as a pet...no, he was sure he would wake up soon and find himself back in the tiny cage Blake like to keep him in; or worse, the brothel she kept threatening to sell him to.


End file.
